Hanging By A Thread
by EmmaleighCullen
Summary: In New Moon.What if Bella didn't want to live once Edward left?What if she decided she wasn't worthy of life?One-shot of Bella killing herself due to her grief.


What would have happened if when Edward left bella in New Moon she killed herself?

One-Shot of Bella killing herself from grief.

Disclaimer:I do not own New Moon,Edward,Bella,Charlie,Jake,or any other thing that had to do with the twilight saga,

Stephenie Meyer owns all.

--

My hands are around my torso,trying for what seemed like the millionth time to hold myself together.

I can't go on like this,Knowing he'll never be back.He lied to me,He told me he loved me.Bull shit.

He never loved me.He never has and never will.I just cheated myself months out of my life and I can't even say his name!

Pathetic.

I don't deserve to live.My life is absoluitely meaningless.First _he _walks away.Then my only friend Jake won't even talk to me.

Wait.If my life is meaningless,then why do I live?I shouldn't live.I know I shouldn't.Why shouldn't I fullfill my own prophecy?We all know

I was going to die either way.So why don't I just kill myself?

Perfect.

I look outside my bedroom window,hoping that the cruiser isn't there,and see to my joy that it is no where in sight.

I need to prepare myself.But how should I do it?Fire might ruin the house and I don't wan't to put any extra weight on

Charlie's shoulders.Stab myself?No,Not good enough.Hanging?No,Can't make a noose.Whats left?Wait,Why didn't I think of it before.

I remember that day perfectly,where Jake showed me where Sam Uley and his gang cliff dived.I'll just Cliff JUMP.Not much of a difference.

But it's perfect.Jake will see the greif he caused me, and they might not find my body,so it's a plus for Charlie.

Not having to have to see the mangled remains of what used to be his _perfect _daughter.I think that would be to hard on him.

I clambered down the steps of this horrid little house surrounded with memories to sentimental to bare.Trying to go

as fast as I could without tripping flat on my face.I wanted to get out of this body as soon as I could.I jumped into my old chevy.

Sigh.I really was going to miss this thing.

I hope Charlie puts it to good use when they find it.It really is a sturdy thing.

I jumped,as usual,when it turned on,still not used to the loud noise its engine makes.

I traveled the few miles to La Push and made the turn that I knew would take me up to the cliffs.

It really is kind of morbid if you think about it.Knowing even if _he _wanted to try to find me from guilt,God knows

that's the only reason he would ever come back,he can't because my body would only be found on La Push shorlines and he can't

go pass the treaty line.This really is the perfect plan,and no one will really miss me.

I mean,there's Charlie and Renee,but I am positive they will get over it,_he_ was the one who said that time heals all wounds for my kind.

Mike might get kind of sore but we know he and Jess are meant to be.Angela is such a great person.She will definitly get other friends

better then the suicidal Bella.No one else at school will really miss me.The_ family _of _him_ probably will feel a more than a little guilty and

I hope they show up to my funeral so they can see how bad them leaving _really _hurt me.And Jake,he's not even talking to me so why should he care.

Well, My heart beats are numbered,and were here so I might as well make this good.I turned my car off and welcomed the silence that I will

be a part of in little to no time.I walked over to the edge of the cliff and drew a heart with my shoe in the sand.I dropped my sweatshirt that I

had with me by the edge of the cliff so that maybe _someone_ will figure out what happened to me.I walked over the the edge of the cliff and looked down.

I knew this was it so I let all my worries and fears go.There was no time for turning back.I leaned up on the balls of my feet and spread my arms like

an eagles wings."I love you Edward,Goodbye"I whispered into the wind.Knowing he wouldn't here it was ok with me.As long as I said it is what matters most.

I jumped up and stayed like that for a mili-seconed before I started to plummet.I fell for what seemed like forever and took in my last breath before I hit the water.

I let out all of the air in my lungs and let the waves push,pull, and tug on my skin.I was so happy that I was almost out of all the pain this body carried that I hardly even felt the pain the was ripping at my lungs.This was when I let go.Good bye world,everyone,and everything.You'll be just fine without me.

--

I hope you liked my first one-shot AND first twilight fanfic!Please read and review and tell me what you think!Reese's PEACE!


End file.
